The present invention relates to work stations for assembly of components and more particularly for holding a work piece and locating and dispensing components in an improved manner for assembly.
In many prior arrangements, a work station included a work surface and holder for assembly of components to form structures such as assembled printed circuit boards. The work surface holds a circuit board or other structure to be completed by addition of components. The components are placed in bins and an assembler selects the components from the bins and places them on the work piece structure to complete the assembly or step in the assembly of the structure.